Childhood's End
by SityGirl
Summary: Everyone holds onto the past in a different way. We hold onto things, places, people, memories, feelings, but what...what if it's all wrapped in one perfect package. JxJ fluffy slash. Now with a sequel.


I had this silly little idea since I've seen the movie but since I'm already writing two long/ish/ fics I had to make this one short.

Disclaimer – own nothing.

Warning – some swearing and making out.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

If anyone asks he's not hiding.

Guardians don't _hide_.

Especially not kick ass guardians such as himself.

It's just... well when there's an eight feet tall bearded man chasing you with a _to do_ list longer than your staff, then the smart thing to do is to run and...Not _hide._ But maybe stay out of the man's search area for a while.

Because let me tell you, that thing's got a millennia worth of bloody chores on it. Who knew that for such large creatures those bloody yetis have a hell of a cramped writing.

Girly too. Go figure.

Anyway, that's only one of the reasons why Jack is currently hanging at his favorite place.

Not hiding.

Actually, he's literally hanging, dangling upside down outside of a second story window.

It's getting late and the sky is mostly dark with a moon half hidden behind a couple of errant clouds. It was a lovely March day but now it's just nippy enough for Jack to feel comfortable in his skin and for his cold touch to go unnoticed. Well, mostly unnoticed.

He quickly glances around the empty street and then back through the window. It's nothing he hasn't seen thousands of times before and still every time he comes around the sight makes him pause and just take it all in.

The room hasn't changed much in all the years Jack has been peering through this same window. In the end not nearly as much as its resident. A couple of posters changed and a TV got bigger.

The boy, well more like the young man now, is sitting at the writing desk, doing his homework. The music is quietly filling the room coming from the nearby contraption Jack has trouble recognizing. Probably something new and modern. He always had problems trying to keep up with human technology.

Except for the movies. He likes the movies. Like moving stories. Also they were one of the myriad of things that the man at the writing desk introduced him through the years.

Memories that make him smile as he sways in the chilly air.

- Are you going to come in or are you going for a certain level of creepiness? In which case don't mind me. Carry on. - Jack flinches at the sudden voice at first, drifting out of the half open window, and then he laughs at the words. He really should have known better, he never could hide from him.

_Never wanted to._ He smiles at the thought.

He waits until Jamie turns in his chair with a responding smile already aimed at him before twisting and turning in the air and flying trough the unlatched window and into the room. He adds a little twist at the landing, showing off and Jamie's smile widens. Jack preens inwardly at making it happen.

Something must have shown on his face because suddenly the air is filled with laughter and Jack feels tingles go up his spine at the sound. He knows that even after existing for centuries that sound is still the best thing Jack had ever heard. His frozen heart soars and he feels like he is floating even though there are no currents in the small room.

Jack smiles and jumps on the edge of the desk making sure not to disturb whatever Jamie was working on. The faster he finishes the more time for fun they'll have. So he just looks for a moment as Jamie reins his laughter and drinks in the sight of the man Jamie grew into.

He's an inch or so shorter than Jack but he's stopped growing a couple of years ago so that's that on the vertical front. He'll always be just up to Jack's fringe, not towering over him, and Jack likes it like that. A fact he'll only ever admit to himself.

He's still got a shock of brown hair and the warmest eyes Jack has ever had directed at him. So those are the things that haven't changed.

Along with, you know, the fact that he still sees him.

- I'm glad you're here. - Jack snaps out it of realizing he's been zoning out and smiling like an idiot at Jamie.

Oh well, not the first time that happened.

He smiles back and soaks in the warmth of Jamie's voice.

- I wouldn't miss it for the world. – And he means it, Jamie's grin stretches and his eyes sparkle from excitement.

- So what is it this time? We did the frozen statues last year. And the never ending slide the year before. - he sounds like an overzealous ten year old and not twenty years old he's turning tomorrow. - Oh wait, could it be...? - Jack just smirks at the enthusiasm, waggles his eyebrows and cuts him off before he can start guessing for real and ruin the surprise. He says the same thing he says every year.

- You'll have to wait and see. - He can see him deflate a bit but the smile is still there so Jack's not worried. It was worth it. Evading his fellow guardians for a couple of days just so he can have these few days with Jamie. - So, what did you...

- Jamie! – A yell makes them both jump and they only have a moment's warning before Sophie is barging into the room. Jack blinks in surprise at the burst of teenage energy that is Sophie, but doesn't move from his perch.

He just looks between Jamie and the girl that invaded Jamie's room and leans back on his elbows awaiting the brotherly explosion. Those are always fun to watch. He smirks.

- Soph! How many times have I told you not to barge in like that! - She just lifts her chin up at his words.

- What? It's not like you were doing the... – she follows the statement with a hand motion and Jack almost chokes on a laugh as Jamie, beet red, jumps out of the chair and waves at her trying to cut her off. Sophie just rolls her eyes. And Jack's smile loses some of its mirth.

She's really growing up in a remarkable woman.

He shakes his head chasing away the sadness at the thought of another young girl he couldn't watch grow up. He focuses back on the room, pushing the memories away for now and looks at Jamie and Sophie.

- Whatever loser. - She shrugs and rolls her eyes again. - Maggie came over. Again. And mum says if you want dinner you should come down or Abby's getting double servings. - She twirls around, her blond locks adding drama to her grand exit.

Jamie just stands there for a while, his shoulders slumped. Jack straightens up from his slouch over the desk, just about to ask what is wrong when Jamie beats him to it.

- Still nothing? – Jack could smack himself, of course that's it.

It's always the same thing.

Like every other time Jamie asks the question Jack is lost for an answer. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Couple of more seconds pass before Jamie turns around, this time his smile tinged with sadness Jack wished with all his heart he could erase. - Guess I'm doing something right.

And the words are equal parts hope and fear and Jack never knows how to react when things got serious. For Jamie he's at least willing to try but still, what do you say to a twenty year old that can still see his 'invisible' childhood friend when his fifteen year old sister can't. Jamie knows as well as Jack that no one knows how this thing works. Or what makes it stop.

Whether it is belief, innocence, purity of heart or something else entirely.

So, Jack keeps quiet.

That is until his mouth decides to override his brain.

- Who's Maggie? - And Jamie was obviously expecting anything else but that question. His eyes go wide and the receding red comes back in full flush. At the sight of it something leaden settles in Jack's middle, but he keeps the smile on his face through sheer force of will. - Is she your girlfriend?

And every word feels like fire coming out, scalding him, even though he hasn't felt anything warmer that _freezing_ in what feels like forever. They burn, but the look on Jamie's face hurts even worse for some reason. He looks on, smile frozen on his face as Jamie shuffles uncomfortably and finally mutters. - I'll just... I'll be right back. - Before spinning around and escaping.

Leaving Jack sitting on his desk, all sense of previous anticipation forgotten, frozen like the rest of him.

_Well it was about time._

He repeats those words couple of times, lets them echo in his head, but they feel empty.

He knows he's lucky Jamie's seen him for this long. He will probably never know how much it meant to Jack to have a friend like Jamie.

What it felt having a single person just for himself for this long.

He couldn't come around all the time but when he did here was someone who was looking forward to spending time with him and... Jack's eyes widen at how stupid he's been. How blind.

Jamie was _home_.

That's the feeling he felt every time he came around.

He's mistaken it for familiarity. But it's not this town, even though by now he knew every nook and cranny. It's not the streets or the trees or the houses. It's Jamie.

He wouldn't be coming back at all if it weren't for him, heck he wouldn't have stayed in the first place if it weren't for that seven year old that whooped as he glided down the slope Jack made only moments ago. It was the moment he fell in love with... his heart skips a beat from the shock.

_Did I just...? Love?_

But it was, there was no denying it. He loved the boy.

And as he felt his breaths speed up he realized he loved the man that boy was turning into.

That thought makes him jump from the desk and spurs him into motion, but he makes only two steps before he stops.

For a moment he stands in the middle of the room. Uncertain. If he leaves...

And the mere thought of Jamie coming back to an empty room and not knowing whether Jack went away or he just can't see him is breathtakingly painful. That's exactly why they had their little goodbye moments, with Jack telling him exactly when he's coming back.

He takes an uncertain step towards the window, then stops again.

But if he stays and it happens. He looses Jamie to something else he can't control. Something he can't influence, he'd… it would break his heart.

He knows that know.

He knows that he'd been fooling himself all these years. Recognizes now that every time he'd approached this window the apprehension would take a backseat to fear. Very real fear that this was the time when it would happen. Jamie won't see him or hear him. He'll wait for him and Jack will have to witness the realization as it hit Jamie that this was it.

He had hundred of scenarios in his head but the only solid fact was that his joy at it not happening each time made him forget his fears.

Time and time again.

Until all of those doubts made a sudden reappearance at the thought of losing Jamie to something else. To something he didn't even predict just because he was not a part of the material world anymore.

He felt so stupid.

Of course he'll get a girlfriend. He was in _college_. He probably had several already.

And that thought leaves Jack reeling from the sudden pain. He squeezes his eyes and just stands there. Unable to decide either way.

It all becomes pointless when doors open and close only moments after. He doesn't open his eyes. He knows he must look like an idiot standing in the middle of the room with his back to the door, ramrod stiff, and his fists clenched at his sides.

He knows he should turn around and tease Jamie. Laugh when he turns red and then they'll watch movies until Jamie falls asleep and he'll keep watch so he'll be able to wake him up before the dawn and take him outside to give him the present he spent weeks coming up with.

But he can't do any of that right now.

He feels like he's bursting at the seams.

- She's not. My girlfriend, I mean… - Jack opens his eyes in surprise, but doesn't turn around yet. He can see Jamie's reflection in the window pane. He's shuffling his feet, still standing near the door. - She likes me but I don't… I mean she's nice and funny and a really good friend, but I'm… I'm an idiot, all right?

That last part is verging on a shout so Jack finally turns around, maybe with the visual he'll understand what Jamie is trying to say because so far he only got the part that the girl is not of the girlfriend variety. Which makes him breathe a little bit easier, but doesn't get rid of all the new thoughts.

The thoughts that made him realize that Jamie could have a girlfriend and get married and not need him in his life anymore. It's not like he can come around for dinner like a normal friend or go out for drinks. It never mattered before but now… now it feels like the only thing that does matter.

- I… - Jamie is looking anywhere but at him so Jack tries again. - I mean it's all right… you should… - he waves his hand around - …girlfriends and all that. - He finishes lamely and Jamie finally pierces him with a glare.

- Is it? Is it all right? - And it is said with such vehemence Jack takes a step back and Jamie follows. Jack opens his mouth a couple of times trying to form an answer but doesn't have any words for this ferocious Jamie he'd never met before. – It's not. It's really not all right Jack. And do you want to know why? Because I'm twenty and I'm and idiot. That's why. I am an idiot that has never been kissed in all my twenty years. Let alone anything else. - And he flushes deep red again, still slowly advancing. But Jack has stopped retreating, because…

_He never? _

_Never. _

And the clenching pain in his chest eases up and gets replaced with warmth as his eyes go round in astonishment. _Never!_

But Jamie is not nearly finished.

- And you know what's worse I never wanted to. And I was _worried_. _Maybe something was wrong with me_ I used to think. Because why couldn't I even think of kissing the pretties girls in school. And then I realized… I realized… - and in his rant he didn't notice he's standing toe to toe with Jack. Jack can see the exact moment it hits him that he's only inches away from Jack and he stops his rant. Leaves the last few words hanging in the air. And Jack needs to know.

- What did you realize? - Jack prods him quietly. He needs to hear the end of that sentence, but at the same time he doesn't want to break the stillness of the moment. Jamie's eyes are large and round, his lips red and half open from the last word that slipped out. He licks them and Jack can't keep his eyes away until he hears a whisper.

- I love you… - and that's all Jack needs before he is surging forward and claiming that mouth for his own.

The kiss is just a soft brushing of lips against lips, a whisper of touch that shows their inexperience. But then Jamie's arms wind around Jack's shoulders and they both press harder turning the kiss into something that resounds through Jack's core and makes him feel warm for the first time in centuries.

Someone moans and he's not sure if it's him or Jamie and he stops caring as Jamie's tongue touches his lower lip making his own fall open at the sweet invasion.

It lasts forever and not nearly enough. Breaking only when Jamie starts panting for air and Jack chuckles.

- I think you are supposed to breathe through your nose. - Jamie glares at him which makes him laugh harder as he winds his arms around Jamie's waist and enjoys the responding flush on the boy's cheeks as he bring them closer together.

- Well, I'm sorry Mr. Experience. - is the snarky response and he swallows his amusement at the rebellious look and touches Jamie's chin, making sure he sees the truth in Jack's face of what he's about to say.

- That was my first kiss as well. – he whispers the secret he never told anyone before and knows Jamie believes him as he draws him in yet again for another kiss. This time it lasts longer leaving them both panting. Leaning against each other, foreheads touching and breaths mingling.

- You really never kissed? Anyone? - Jack can't stop himself from asking. Up close Jamie's eyes look large and pupils blown wide make them appear almost black.

- Never. - He pants against Jack's mouth. - I was afraid I'd never see you again. And I couldn't risk that being the reason. Stupid I know when we don't even know…but either way I would rather have you a couple of weeks a year than anyone else for all of it. - At this proclamation Jack can't stop himself, he leans in and steals a couple of chaste kisses, his hand cupping the smooth jaw.

- I love you. - At those words Jamie melts against him and kisses him again until Jack can't remember which side is up.

Unexpectedly he goes rigid under Jack's hand and Jack makes himself pull away to see what went wrong.

- What if it happens now. What if I can't see you anymore tomorrow? - His eyes are wide in fear and Jack cups his face gently.

- I have a feeling you'll always be able to see me. - And he kisses him until Jamie relaxes again. At some point they'll maybe take this over to the bed a couple of feet away, but for now this is fine.

Perfect, actually.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Hours later they are curled around each other so tightly that the single bed feels more than wide enough for them. Jaime's head is on Jack's chest and Jack's hands are wrapped around him. They aren't sleeping, and Jack can feel the slow return of Jamie's fears.

That won't do at all.

- Hey. Have I told you about Mrs. Claus?

He talks until they fall asleep in each other's arms just as the first traces of dawn appear on the horizon.


End file.
